Boski urok masz
Boski urok masz (ang. Baby) to siódma piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Jest ona śpiewana przez Harolda, Justina i Trenta "reaktywowanych ponownie" jako Porażkowych Braci, bez Cody'ego, który zostaje zastąpiony przez Wielką Stopę, ponieważ wciąż bierze udział w programie. Harold jest głównym wokalistą i dedykuje piosenkę Leshawnie. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Harold: Myślisz, że ja wszystko wiem Lecz ku upadkowi chylę się Chociaż wysilam mózg Ciągle tak, jest tylko płacz. Mała! Kilka pytań zadać chcę Powiedz... Trochę czasu poświęć Kilka słów... Chcę wiedzieć, chcę... kurcze! Wiedzieć muszę to... Boski urok skąd? Justin i Trent: W tobie! Harold: Boski urok masz! Trent i Justin: W sobie! Harold: Książki nic nie mówią o tym Twój tyłeczek jak narkotyk! Justin i Trent: Mała, Mała Harold: Czasoprzestrzeń się zagina Justin i Trent: Mała, Mała Harold: Kiedy mam go przed oczyma! Justin i Trent: Mała, Mała Harold: Nie wiem nawet jak nazywam teraz się Justin i Trent: Mała, Mała Harold: A kiedy ty chodzisz tu, to wszystko jest inne już! Trent: Mała! Justin: Mała! Harold: Mała! (beat box) Geoff: Słuchajcie a może by tak wezwać ochronę? Blaineley: Och! ożeń się ze mną Justin! Harold: Och tak! Trzeba wszcząć naukowe dochodzenie I wyjaśnić czy masz ludzkie pochodzenie Przysięgam Ty zmieniasz molekuły mojej struktury No a jony twe bluźniercze złamały mi serce! |-| Tekst angielski = Harold: You might think I know it all '' ''And maybe I'm headin' for a fall '' ''I'm just that brainiac guy '' ''Left alone to sit and cry. '' ''Honey! '' ''I have some questions for you first '' ''Girl... '' ''Take some time to school me '' ''Quench my thirst... for knowledge '' ''Cause, gosh! '' ''I just gotta know... '' ''How'd you get so hot? Justin i Trent: Baby! Harold:'' You're so smokin' hot!'' Justin i Trent: Baby! Harold: My physics know-how ain't got a hope Of explaining why your butt's so dope Justin i Trent: Baby, Baby Harold: You bend my space time continuum Justin i Trent: Baby, Baby Harold: Then you shake what your mama gave you-em! Justin i Trent: Baby, Baby Harold: I don't even hardly know my name. Justin i Trent: Baby, Baby Harold: Cause when you walk in the room, nobody lookin' the same! Trent: Baby! Justin: Baby! Harold: Baby! (beat boxes) Gosh! (beat boxes) Geoff: Uh, you think we might need to get some security out here? Blaineley: Marry me, Justin! Harold: Alright! I demand a scientific investigation To whether you're even from the human nation I swear you're changing my molecular structure With all your sexy ions You make my heart rupture! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to jedyna piosenka, którą śpiewają Trent i Justin w tym sezonie, a także pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś, kto nie konkurował w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, śpiewa w piosence Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. *To jedyna piosenka którą śpiewa kapela. Ciągłości *To pierwsza piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce Podsumowanie. **Do tego, jest to również pierwsza piosenka, którą uczestnicy śpiewają z własnej woli, a nie dlatego, że zostali zmuszeni pod groźbą zdyskwalifikowania. *To pierwsza z czterech piosenek z odłamkiem rapu. Pozostałe to: Cygański rap, Komu pomożecie? i Versus. **Trzy z tych odłamków rapu wykonuje Harold a jedną Gwen. *Taniec Leshawny w tej piosence jest taki sam co w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie i Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1. *Jest to druga piosenka zadedykowana innej osobie. *Jest to pierwsza pełnowymiarowa piosenka zaśpiewana przez Porażkowych Braci. Odniesienia *W końcowych momentach piosenki Harold wykonuje moon-walka Michaela Jacksona. Galeria Boski_urok_masz_(1).png|"Myślisz, że ja wszystko wiem" Boski_urok_masz_(2).png|"Lecz ku upadkowi chylę się" Boski urok masz (3).png|"Chociaż wysilam mózg" Boski_urok_masz_(4).png|"Ciągle tak, jest tylko płacz." Boski_urok_masz_(5).png|"Mała! Kilka pytań zadać chcę" Boski_urok_masz_(6).png|"Powiedz..." Boski_urok_masz_(7).png|"Trochę czasu poświęć. Kilka słów..." Boski_urok_masz_(8).png|"Chcę wiedzieć, chcę..." Boski_urok_masz_(9).png|"Kurczę! Wiedzieć muszę to..." S03E06 Boski urok masz (Harold).png|"Boski urok skąd?" S03E06 Boski urok masz.PNG|"W tobie!" Boski_urok_masz_(10).png|"Boski urok masz!" Boski_urok_masz_(11).png|"W sobie!" Boski_urok_masz_(12).png|"Książki nic nie mówią o tym! Twój tyłeczek jak narkotyk!" S03E06 KBS zauroczone porażkowymi Braćmi.png|"Czasoprzestrzeń się zagina. Kiedy mam go przed oczyma! Nie wiem nawet jak nazywam teraz się!" S04E04Porażkowi Bracia.png|"A kiedy ty chodzisz tu, to wszystko jest inne już!" Boski_urok_masz_(13).png|"Mała!" Boski_urok_masz_(14).png|"Mała!" Boski_urok_masz_(15).png|"Mała!" Boski_urok_masz_(16).png|"Słuchajcie a może by tak wezwać ochronę?" Boski_urok_masz_(17).png|"Och! ożeń się ze mną Justin!" Boski_urok_masz_(18).png|"Och tak!" Boski_urok_masz_(19).png|"Trzeba wszcząć naukowe dochodzenie" Boski_urok_masz_(20).png|"I wyjaśnić czy masz ludzkie pochodzenie! Przysięgam, ty zmieniasz molekuły mojej struktury!" Boski_urok_masz_(21).png|"No a jony twe bluźniercze złamały mi serce!" Boski_urok_masz_(22).png|Harold kończy piosenkę moon-walkiem, a następnie upada. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki